colégio reformatório?
by momotoko
Summary: eles foram para um colégio reformatorio com regras terriveis, seráque eles vão respeita-las?comedia! mais uma daquelas historias engraçadas de escola U.A. não imagina! .
1. apresentações

**Bem...eu sei que eu ainda não terminei a juntos**

**Mas acho que posso cuidar de 2 fics ao mesmo tempo**

**Lee- ¬¬ não não pode desista dessa idéia e vá escrever a outra**

**Momo-¬¬ essa idéia ta a tempo demais na minha cabeça e agora ela VAI para o f/f sacou?**

**Lee- então ta...**

**Momo-esse é uma comedia terá yaoi e coisas nonsense...não me culpem vocês estão avisados**

* * *

Colégio reformatório:

Olá! Meu nome é Sabaku no Temari, acabei de ser mandada para um colégio reformatório junto com meus irmãos e por culpa deles.

**Flashback on**

Manha de sábado, sol, passarinhos cantando e...tá certo tava uma puta chuva, mas isso não evitou que eu saísse de casa.

-Senhora Sabaku, lamentamos informar que sua filha foi pega destruindo patrimônio publico.-disse o policial ao meu lado

-o que você destruiu dessa vez Temari?- minha mãe me olhava nervosa _"to morta quando chegar em casa"_

-nada mãe!

-ela estava pixando um carro da policia militar junto com outros dois elementos.

-por um acaso era um ruivo baixinho, e um moreno?-perguntou minha mãe, putz o Gaara e o Kankurou vão achar que eu dedurei eles

-sim! A senhora conhece eles?

-conheço sim, são meus filhos também!

Em casa, sentados Kankuro, Gaara e eu no sofá, a mãe na frente.

-vocês dessa vez passaram dos limites! E você Temari é a mais velha deveria cuidar dos seus irmãos- "sempre é culpa da mais velha". - mas em vez disso você os incentiva a isso? Dessa vez acabou vocês vão para um colégio reformatório!

-o que?- o grito meu e dos meus irmãos deve ter sido ouvido na outra estação.

**Flashback off**

Ta talvez eu tenha um pouco de tempo mas quem liga? Se eles não fossem tão lerdos, bem que eu fui a única a ser pega, mas isso também não importa!

* * *

Olá meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e eu estou indo pra um colégio interno, por que? Ah sei lá sabe!

**Flashback on**

Um garoto loiro corria pelas ruas com um saco pesado nas costas.

-dessa vez eu te pego muleque, maldita mania que você tem de roubar meu lamen!

Policia o cerca, e como é órfão é mandado para um internato reformatório

**Flashback off**

Ah! É mesmo foi isso! Hahahaha

* * *

Olá! Meu nome é Ten-ten e eu estou indo para um colégio interno por que minha mãe é louca? Ela não me entende e ...

**Flashback on**

-Ten-ten, filha, é a ultima vez que você rouba as facas da minha cozinha para atirar pela casa, você está indo para um reformatório!

-mãe, você nunca me entende!

**Flashback off**

viram como é injusto

* * *

o-o-olá! M-meu nome é Hi-Hinata e meu p-pai me mandou para um c-colégio reformatório, por que ele disse que contato com marginais, m-me faria ser m-menos tímida, e m-mandou meu primo junto p-para cuidar de mim!

* * *

Olá ! meu nome é Kiba e eu fui mandado para um internado por que, o meu cachorro se soltou na rua e atacou algumas pessoas, ai a policia recomendou que eu fosse mandado para cá, e como ela não queria perder anovela discutindo com os policiais, ela aceitou a idéia!

* * *

Olá meu nome é Ino, sabe minha mãe fala que eu sou fútil e que só penso em roupas e aparência e que gasto muito com isso, mas é mentira! Eu nem gasto tanto!

**Flashback on**

-Ino, vocês sabe que osmeus cartões tinham mais de 20 mil de limite

-claro que sei!

-então como você estourou o limite de 7 deles???

**Flashback off**

Viram? Eu não sou culpada se os cartões dela tem um limite tão baixo né?

* * *

Olá meu nome é Shino...

**Flashback on**

-Shino sua aranha me picou!

-isso quer dizer que você tem 15 segundos de vida

-14, 13, 12...

**Flashback off**

... acho que minha aranha escapou de novo...

* * *

Olá! Meu nome é Shikama... RONCCCCC...

**Flashback on**

-colocando o garoto num ônibus escolar-

-roncccc

-vamos sentir saudades meu filho! Se esforce na escola nova!

**Flashback off**

ZzZzZzZz...

* * *

Olá! Meu nome é Chouji e eu estou aqui por que minha mãe é a cozinheira da escola!

* * *

Olá! Meu nome é Sakura e eu estou aqui por que minha mãe adotiva é a diretora!

* * *

Olá! Meu nome é Sai, eu estou aqui por que minha mãe falou que seria bom me relacionar com outras pessoas, e queria passar um tempo sem mim, não que isso te interesse, sua puta feia!

* * *

Yoshhh! Meu nome é Lee, e eu estou aqui por que Gai-sensei disse que eu deveria morar com meus colegas para entender o verdadeiro significado do fogo da juventude!

* * *

Certo agora que já apresentamos a sala eu posso me apresentar, meu nome é Kurenai e serei a coordenadora de vocês, isso aqui é um internato e tem regras!

Vou lê-las uma só vez por isso anotem!

Não se pode usar aparelhos eletrônicos aqui dentro!

Vocês terão 2 horas, por semana de telefone para falar com a família!

Cada vez que não entregarem uma tarefa terão punições serias

-Meia hora depois a coordenadora havia dito todas as regras e revistado todos os alunos e malas-

-Agora vão para suas salas, as aulas já vão começar!

* * *

**E aqui estou eu, espero que gostem e, aperta aquele botãozinho roxo tããão fofo aperta?**


	2. verdade ou desafio

e** aqui está o segundo capitulo...esse tem yaoi...se alguemnão gostar avisa por review que eu mando por e-mail uma versão sem yaoi okay?**

* * *

E todos correram para suas salas, na verdade depois de xingarem um pouco levantaram e foram caminhando o mais lentamente possível, até alguém se manifestar.

Sakura: você não deveria falar sobre a divisão dos quartos?

Kurenai: isso é simples, temos um dormitório masculino e um feminino as suas bagagens já estão lá. Isso aqui é um reformatório, não tem muitos alunos

Sakura: "_que grossa"_ muito obrigada professora!

Eles se encaminharam... caham...eles desviaram o rumo e se esconderam numa sala abandonada, menos sakura que era uma boa aluna(n/a: leia-se filha da diretora) e foi para a sala.

Andaram pelo jardim da escola até achar um deposito e entraram, viram "algo" correndo para os fundos provavelmente se escondendo e se assustaram.

Lee: _"fudeu, nos pegaram"_ nos desculpe não estamos matando aula nós nos perdemos e...

Pessoa: então vocês são os alunos?

Ten-ten: sim

Pessoa: ah, então sem problemas...

Saiu dos fundos um garoto de cabelos pretos, e pele clara.

Sasuke: eu matei até a reunião com a coordenadora aqui.

Temari: emo...

Sasuke- veia na testa-

Naruto- sua mãe deve ter te mandado pra cá por ter tentado cortar os pulsos com faquinha de requeijão

Todos – rindo-

Sasuke: emo é a senhora tua mãe...-dando piti-

Todos: o.o'

Tsunade: ah então é aqui que eles estão.

Lee: "dessa vez fudeu".

Tsunade: vão para a sala agora e terão castigo depois

Temari: aquela maldita de cabelo rosa deve ter nos caguetado

Kakashi: na verdade eu só achei estranho o fato de ter apenas uma aluna na sala

**Enquanto isso nos fundos do deposito**

Chouji -comendo-

Shikamaru –zZzZzZ-

Shino:-olhando para uma borboleta

**Ta vamos voltar para o que importa realmente**

Ino:ta dane-se a rosada mas como assim castigo? Vão fazer o que nos bater e colocar trancados numa sala?

**Depois da aula **

Ino: eu não acredito que ela nos trancou numa sala!

Naruto: eu não acredito é que ela bateu na nossa mão! Isso ta doendo!

Lee: isso se chama palmatória!

Naruto: dane-se como se chama eu pouco me importo!

Neji: você está bem Hinata?

Hinata: estou sim!

Neji: graças a esses marginais você apanhou!

Hinata: não foi nada!

**Num canto**

Chouji -comendo-

Shikamaru –zZzZzZ-

Shino:-olhando para uma barata

**Voltando para o que importa**

Gaara: eu não acredito que a velha me mandou para cá, a culpa é sua Temari quem mandou ser lerda!

Temari: dá pra parar de me culpar? Não tenho nada a ver com isso

Kankurou: tem certeza?

**Flashback on**

Temari: Kankyyy...Gaa-chan, cansei de pixar esses muros quero algo mais divertido!

Kankurou: como o que?

Gaara: por que não o carro da rota?-aponta para um carro do outro lado da rua-

Temari: vamos lá!

Gaara: alguém daqui entende sarcasmo?

**Flashback off**

Sasuke: vocês pixaram o carro da rota?

Gaara: quando chegamos perto vimos que era da policia militar!

Ino: vocês pixaram o carro da policia militar?

Temari: faltou terminar, é que um policial chegou daí fudeu!

Lee: legal! Quero fazer o mesmo qualquer dia!

Todos- O.O'

Temari: assim que agente sair daqui te levamos junto beleza?

Lee: yosh!!

Ino: gente por que não fazemos um jogo enquanto estamos aqui?

Kiba: que tal verdade ou desafio?

Ino: boa! Mas o que vamos girar?

Kiba: escreve os nomes num papel e vai sorteando!

Ino: - escrevendo- pronto vamos começar o que eu tirar primeiro pergunta o outro responde!

-tirando os papeis-

Kiba(pergunta) x shino(responde)

Kiba: desafio ou...desafio?

Shino: não era verdade ou desafio?

Kiba: pois bem não é mais!

Shino: mas as regras dizem que...

Kiba: foda-se as regras...

Shino: desafio

Kiba: Ino empresta seu estojo... você vai dançar na boquinha da garrafa

Shino: O.O'-dançando-

Todos- - rindo muito-

Ino: - parando de rir- certo gente vamos para o próximo...

Ten-ten(pergunta) x Lee(responde)

Lee: desafio!

Ten-ten: você vai beijar...o...-olhando um por um-

Todos: -atenção maxima-

Gaara: -espirra-

Ten-ten: você vai beijar o Gaara!

Lee: isso vale?

Ten-ten:não colocamos regras desde o inicio certo?

Lee: isso não é justo!

Gaara: -agarrado a Temari- "o que essa garota tem na cabeça...eu não vou fazer isso de jei..."

Quando Gaara viu Lee já havia lhe dado um selinho

Porta se abre:

Tsunade: vocês já podem...o que está havendo aqui?

-vendo a cena que era Gaara e Lee se beijando e todos dando gritos histéricos-

Tsunade: "eu achava que Gaara era um garoto mas acho que...péra ele é um garoto"

Tsunade: o que fazem dois meninos se beijando?

Ino: verdade ou desafio!

Tsunade: E quem escolheu esse desafio?

Shino: a Ten-ten!

Tsunade: ótimo ela ficará na minha sala hoje, e vocês dois passarão a noite aqui como castigo, o resto já para o dormitório!

* * *

**E acabou mais um capitulo**

Reviews

**nandinhabaka-chan**: ai está o teme...e sim vai ter sasunaru

espero que continue gostando

**Maríllya** e ai está ele! Continue lendo viu

Bjo

**Anônimo**...coloca um nome vai? Relaxa não vai ter sasuxsaku...eu odeio por sinal! já nejix tenten talvez tenha

**Ero-kitsune21**: realmente mas ela tem muita culpa nisso

Continue lendo espero que goste!


	3. dormitorios

**Gente meu tempo de atualização é um dia sim um dia não...mas como vou estar na casa da minha mãe...não vou postar até quarta!**

**Agora vamos a fic**

* * *

**no dormitório feminino**

Todos foram para o dormitório, era pequena e tinha uma televisão e um computador

Ino: ahá! De que adiantou tirar o telefone e colocar um computador?

Temari: e tem tv, poderia ser pior

dez minutos depois

Ino: eu não acredito que o computador é bloqueado no site de escola

Temari: eu não acredito que a tv só pega a cultura!

Sakura: parem de reclamar!

Todas: -olhar mortal-

Temari: vou tomar banho...

dez minutos depois:

Temari: A ÁGUA É GELADA! Não tem banho quente!!!!!!!

Todas menos Sakura: O QUE???

Sakura: vocês não sabiam? Isso aqui é um reformatório não um spa!

Temari: água quente não é coisa de spa! É necessário!

Hinata: va-vamos tentar não brigar né?

Temari: eu vou dormir! –ela puxou o lençol e...

-cadê a porra do colchão???

Achou um bilhete...

"vocês ganharão pontos pelas coisas certas e perderão pelas erradas...os pontos serão trocados por colchão água tv computador e coisas do gênero

Ass: diretora tsunade"

Temari: que beleza de lugar heim?

**Dormitório masculino**

Naruto: computadorr!!!!

Sasuke: tvvvvv!!!!

dez minutos depois...

Naruto: -brincando no paint-

Todos menos shikamaru, chouji e shino: -assistindo teletubies-

Tv: é hora de dizer tchau, é hora de dizer tchau!

Gaara: finalmente!

Kankurou: eles vão voltar!

Gaara: que maravilha!

Neji: vou tomar banho ta?

cinco minutos depois

neji: CARALHO, NÃO TEM NEM ÁGUA QUENTE!

Todos: COMO???

Shino: não tem colchão também...

Todos: COMO???

E acharam o mesmo bilhete

Kiba: quem dorme sem colchão????

Shikamaru: zZzZ

Kiba: além dele?

De repente ouviram uma explosão e ... bem já era aporta

Deidara: olá marginais! Eu sou o novo inspetor de quarto de vocês!

Neji: você chamou agente de marginais mas...você acabou de explodir a porta com uma bomba!

Deidara: e dai?

Naruto: você pode explodir as portas?

Deidara: claro que não, e exatamente por isso, para a Tsunade foram vocês que explodiram!

Gaara: que bom...dessa vez vão tirar o chuveiro e deixar um buraco na parede, ou tiram o que sobrou da cama e os cobertores...e vamos dormir no chão...

Kankurou: beleza isso heim!

**De volta ao dormitório feminino**

-Batidas na porta-

Temari: -abre-

Konam: olá eu sou Konan inspetora de quarto de vocês!

Ino: isso quer dizer você vai nos vigiar?

Konam: exatamente!

Ino: beleza...nem se agente quisesse agente infringia as regras!

Konam: ótimo!

Temari: que porra ainda botam babá no quarto?

Konam: ogrupo das meninas acabou de perder 20 pontos, amanhã vocês vão receber a punição!

Sakura: por que que agente perdeu 20 pontos?

Konam:sua amiga falou um palavrão!

Todas: muito obrigada Temari!

**

* * *

**

**responder reviews!:**

**nandinhabaka-chan :**um dia sim um dia não mas agora só posto de novo quarta! Que bom que está gostando

bjO

**GaaraS2Lee** bem suponho que ele vá ser uke mesmo mas podemos mudar!...enfim

Ah foi só um selinho soque a Tsunade abriu a porta bem na hora! Tendeuuuu?

**Hikari kaoru-**vai aparecer aos poucos e uma dica! O zetsu seré o jardineiro...e será que você consegue adivinhar o cozinheiro?

E desafio ou desafio rula!

**Lihu Akasuna no- **sim! Ele vai acender sim!

E que bom que você está gostando!

**Ero-Kitsune21- **vai ir aparecendo aos poucos, e uma dica! O zetsu seré o jardineiro...e será que você consegue adivinhar o cozinheiro?

**Aperta o botão roxo ou agente te dá dedada!**

**bjos **


	4. a sopa

**Sim...o Gaara ia dormir com o Lee numa sala mas eles foram liberados(não era esse o objetivo mas graças a um erro foi assim que ficou).**

**Eu atrasei esse capitulo não por culpa minha, mas não vou dizer o motivo já que mesmo que eu diga duvido muito que alguém acredite (nossa isso ficou tão seco, gomen).**

**Agora vamos a fic:**

* * *

As meninas acabavam de dar a 57º volta na quadra...

Temari: só faltam 3!

Ino: não faltaria nenhuma se você não tivesse falado merda...

Temari: não falei merda, falei porra!

Sakura: calem a boca antes que alguém escute, e em vez de 60 voltas sejam 120!

Hinata: não vamos brigar! Né? Meninas?

Ten.ten.: eu nem estava no quarto e tenho que correr também, vocês acham isso justo?

Ino: claro! Se eu vou sofrer por causa da loira todas vamos

Temari: falou a morena!

Sakura: falando nisso Temari...como cada um dos seus irmãos tem uma cor de cabelo diferente? Se fossem só duas cores eu entendia, uma do pai e uma da mãe, mas são três cores diferentes!

Temari: o Gaara tinge o cabelo!

Todas: ah ta!

**No refeitório **

Gaara: atchin!

Lee: dizem que quando agente espirra alguém está falando da gente!

Kankurou e Gaara: Temari!

Neji: falando nela...cadê as meninas?

Tsunade: correndo na quadra, como punição!

Naruto: pelo que?

Tsunade: a loira do cabelo estranho falou um palavrão!

Kiba: tenho medo do que vão fazer com a gente pela porta!

Tsunade: então era verdade? Eu estava começando a suspeitar do Deidara, mas parece que ele é inocente mesmo!

Naruto: Kiba, eu só não falo pra onde você deve ir, senão vamos ter que correr na quadra!

Kiba: desculpem!

Do nada aparece, dois homens, um com uma mascara laranja e outro com uma tonalidade de pele bem...peculiar.

Tobi: olá crianças! Aqui está a comida!

Kisame: -joga uma panela em cima da mesa-

Tobi: comam tudo!-sai junto com kisame-

Sai: -abre a panela- deus se o gosto for tão ruim quanto a cara...

Naruto: eu juro que nunca mais roubo ramén, alguém me tira daqui!

Kiba: rimou!

Naruto: cala a boca!

-boia uma meia na panela-

Sai: na verdade deve ser pior que a cara!

Chouji: -come, vomita, desmaia-

Shikamaru: se aconteceu isso com o Chouji, acho melhor agente não comer!

Todos: é!!!

-meninas entrando no refeitório-

Ino:-vê a panela- oba!!! Comida!

Shikamaru: toda de vocês.-sai com o resto dos meninos-

Ino: -abre a panela- -boia uma orelha de cachorro-

Meninas: estamos de dieta!

Tobi: ah...por que nunca comem minha comida?

Kisame: sei lá!

-os dois comendo a sopa-

-toca o sinal-

Gaara: que aula é agora?

Lee: historia!

Gaara: ê beleza!

Lee: matar aula na cobertura?

Gaara: bôra!

-menos dois na aula de historia-

**Na sala de aula:**

Iruka: ola! Sou o professor de história! Me chamo Iruka e...

-bolinha de papel para a direita-

Iruka: tentarei ser um bom profe...

-bolinha de papel para a esquerda-

Iruka: espero que agente se dê bem e...

-bolinha de papel no professor-

Iruka: odeio meu trabalho

**Na cobertura:**

Lee: olha Gaara-kun...dá pra ver toda a escola daqui!

Gaara: que bom né?-deitado olhando o céu-odeio essa escola

Lee:- senta ao lado de Gaara- sabe! Poderia ser pior!

Gaara: claro, poderiam nos amarrar em árvores e nos chicotear, afinal, palmatória já tem!

Lee: sempre pode piorar, poderia começar a chover...

-chovendo-

Lee: poderia estar trovejando...

-troveja-

Lee: poderia estar...

Gaara: cala a boca!

Lee: grosso!

Gaara: eu sei...

* * *

**nada contra quem tinje o cabelo eu mesma tinjo...muito menos contra loiras ou sopas com meias...tá com o ultimo eu tenho um pouquinho de problema**

**Esse ficou muito curto eu sei, mas estou totalmente sem criatividade hoje...mas não quis perder o pouco de imaginação que eu tinha...enfim...responder reviews!**

**Nandinhabaka-chan**: que bom que está gostando! Continue lendo!

**Hikari Kaoru**: yeah! Falta do que fazer causa as situações mais bizarras, e ai está o kisame! E acompanhado pelo tobi

**Petit:** coitados mesmo mas espere que depois piora!

**Na-san**: minha babá que falava isso...-pais trabalhavam- mas era bem assim também!

vai sim, por que eu amo¹²¹² kakairu...e sem o iruka não tem kakairu!

Terá sim! Mas o único garantido até agora é tsushizu

Acordou nesse capitulo!

Todos que eu conseguir colocar 8D

Ahááá sim sim! Respondi todas!

**Ma-bakayellow**: vai ter simmm! E que bom que está gostando!

**Juh-chan X3**: gaalee, sasunaru, shikatema, nejitenten… que foram os pedidos até agora, se quiser algum emespecial pode falar!

**Akasuna no Lihu**: se aquele você achou curto vou ser espancada nesse Ç.Ç'''

**'GaaraS2Lee'**: aquele foi um erro retardado, muito retardado...mas tente me perdoar onegai!

Até o próximo capitulo!


	5. aula de historia

A aula de historia ia muito bem, enfim vamos explicar a cena:

Tenten brincava com a tesoura e a uns 2 minutos tinha tacado-a na parede quase tirando um pedaço de Sakura

Sakura como uma aluna aplicada escutava e anotava todas as palavras do professor

Ino pintava as unhas

Chouji comia

Shikamaru dormia

Shino brincava com uma joaninha

Kiba pensava em seu cachorro

Temari e Kankurou pixavam as paredes com canetinha

Neji e Sai desenhavam no caderno

Naruto tacava bolinhas de papel em todos

Iruka dava aula para a Sakura

Ino: deus essa aula não vai acabar?-gritou-

Iruka: senhorita Yamanaka, a aula vai acabar assim que bater o sinal!

Ino: e quanto tempo fal...

PÉÉÉÉÉÉIMMMMMMMMMM

Todos: ALELUIA! –se levantavam-

Iruka: agora vocês vão conhecer o professor de matemática!

Temari: que? Ainda tem mais aula? Estamos aqui a uma hora e vinte minutos!

Iruka: normalmente uma escola tem mais de seis horas de aula

Temari: e daí?

Iruka: e daí que isso é uma escola!

Temari:-surpresa- sério? O.O''

**Na cobertura**

Lee: minha boca não é de praga

Gaara: claro que é! Era capaz que se você falasse que só faltava aparecer um porco, um passa-se pela nossa frente

Lee: claro que não quer ver? Só falta um porco passar aqui!

-passa um porco na frente deles-

Shizune: bom trabalho ton ton achou mais matadores de aula

-aparece na frente dos rapazes uma moça vestida de preto com um chicote-

Gaara e Lee: quem é você???

Shizune: a enfermeira da escola, mas quando não tem ninguém na enfermaria eu procuro matadores de aula como vocês!

Ton ton: oinc oinc!

Shizune: ah ton ton você é um ótimo porquinho! Pegou dois!...e vocês o que fazem aqui?

Gaara: namorando!-sarcastico- "o que ela acha que eu estaria fazendo aqui?"

Lee: que??

Shizune: sééério?moêêê! Nesse caso vou liberar vocês!

Gaara: sério?

Shizune: claro que não!

Gaara: por que eu imaginei algo assim?

Shizune: -chicoteia o chão- agora vocês vão comigo para a diretoria, e suas mães serão avisadas que vocês são gays!

Gaara: minha mãe vai enfartar!

Lee: o que o Gai sensei irá dizer? –choraminga-

**Na sala de aula**

Sakura: Iruka-sensei o próximo professor está atrasado doze minutos!

-a porta abre e aparece um homem de mascara e cabelos grisalhos-

Kakashi: olá olá! Sou o professor me matemática e me chamo Kakashi!

Todos menos Sakura: -dormindo-

Kakashi: oh Iruka os alunos estão dormindo!

Iruka: você percebeu isso só agora? Se você conseguir dar aula para alguém alem da rosinha vai ser um milagre!

Kakashi: Ô PIRRALHADA VAMO ACORDANDO OU VOCÊS VÃO PERDER TANTOS PONTOS QUE VÃO TER QUE DORMIRNO CHÃO

Todos até o Shikamaru: O.O –acordados-

Iruka: por que eu não pensei nisso antes?-saindo da sala-

**Na sala da diretora**

Tsunade: muito bem Shizune! E quanto a vocês, seus pais estão sendo notificados, agora vão para o dormitório e não quero ouvir mais nem um piu!

Gaara: consigo ver o meu sangue nas mãos da minha mãe

E os dois foram para o dormitório onde estava deidara e um ruivo, fazendo coisas... improprias

Lee: por que temos dois inspetores?

Gaara: eles estão se pegando na nossa frente e você pergunta por que temos dois inspetores?

Sasori: como o numero de meninos é muito grande me chamaram para ajudar –desabotoando a camisa de Deidara-

Deidara: isso mesmo, un!

Lee: ah ta certo! E cadê a cama? Por que tem cobertores no chão?

Deidara: vocês perderam por explodir a porta!, un

Gaara: mas foi você que explodiu a porta!

Deidara: e daí?

Gaara:-bate na testa- eu desisto

Lee: ah Gaa-chan você acertou! Não tem mais chuveiro só um buraco na parede, só que você errou, ainda temos os cobertores (veja capitulo 2)

Gaara: como eu adoro estar certo!

E assim o tempo foi passando Deidara e Sasori terminaram o que estavam fazendo enquanto Gaara e Lee conversavam.

Lee: Gaara por que você falou que estávamos namorando?

Gaara: foi sarcasmo se você não reparou

Lee: ah, que pena

Gaara: por que?

Lee: por que você é uma gracinha!

Gaara: é?

Lee: é!

Gaara: Lee, já que nossos pais já sabem, quer namorar comigo?

Lee: claro Gaa-chan! –beija-

Gaara: só que eu sou o seme- beija de novo**-(para a mey que queria um Gaara seme)**

**Enquanto isso na aula**

Temari: nossa que milagre! Você acordado!

Shikamaru: é, não quero perder pontos, pode ser que tirem o que sobrou da cama!(mal sabe ele que já tiraram)

Temari: as regras daqui são realmente um saco

Shikamaru: nem me fale!

Kakashi: amanhã as 5 da manhã quero vocês dois correndo na quadra, 100 voltas -apontou para os dois que estavam conversando-

Temari: por que?

Kakashi: muita conversa, agora vamos continuar a aula!

E assim foi o decorrer tranqüilo da aula

* * *

Fim de mais um capitulo, tomara que esteja bom!

E tomara que gostem meus pasteizinhos de nata!

* * *

Agora responder as reviews!

**Lena 'Aluada'**- você pediu ta pedido shinokiba pra você saindo!

**Aldrey-chan**- se o sasori vai aparecer? É acho que não vai não sabe? D brincadeira ai está ele para ti! Espero que você goste de sasodei e se não gostar, bem não me mate por favor!

**Hikari Kaoru**- essa sopa eu tirei da minha época escoteira, mas no nosso caso foi uma feijoada que caiu uma taturana dentro xD!, se eu pagar bem você toma? –contando as moedinhas- cerve oitenta e dois centavos?

**Akasuna no Lihu** – eu me pergunto sobre o cabelo deles a muito tempo e finalmente me manifestei para o mundo!! E você está gostando da historia? Isso é ótimo, continue gostando senão...caixão de areia no urso de pelúcia da filha do primo da vó!

**Maríllya **seu pedido não vou poder atender -.-'' espero que você não pare de ler por isso...

**Na-san- **tsunade: troca as roupas da na-san pelo uniforme, pronto agora vá esfregar o chão!

Momo: calma tsunade, ela não estuda aqui não!

Tsunade: e você é?...

Momo: (como respeitam a escritora heim!) a murta do banheiro U.U

Tsunade: -dá vassourada- fic errada retardada, aqui não é hp não

Momo: desmaiada

Ah e com a Kimi Tsukishiro,FeH-chan e Double Side eu nunk cheguei a falar... mas poderíamos nos juntar e fazer uma fic assim! –sonha-

**Carou-chan **a única yaoi que você lê? Que honra, continue lendo okay? Mas vão ter casais heteros, até agora shikatema e nejitenten e se quiser pedir algum sinta-se a vontade!

**'GaaraS2Lee': **ele é loiro dos zói azul, só que ele tinge e usa lente...3

E realmente sopa de meia é terrível, e a tsunade não precisou pegar, a shizune já fez isso

Kissus jaa né e não esqueçam de apertar o Go roxo ou a shizune aparece com o chicote na sua casa!


	6. banho

Deidara: esse capitulo está atrasado...né?

Momo: é...mas a culpa não é minha, meu cérebro deu pani...

Deidara: é?

Momo: é! Só que hoje teve aula de filosofia então...resolvi postar

* * *

A aula de matemática foi realmente interessante para todos, ninguém se arriscou a respirar mais forte, ai foi vez da aula de química.

Anko: olá, meu nome é anko, e darei aula de química!

Kankurou: você não tem cara de professora de química!

Anko: e precisa ter cara?

Enfim...a aula seguiu Shikamaru dormia e bem, vocês sabem o que os outros faziam, a aula falava sobre metais, como se fundiam e todo aquele blá blá blá!

**(a situação a seguir é verdadeira, qualquer semelhança NÂO é mera coincidência)**

Anko: então sr. Nara, poderia me falar do que uma panela pode ser feita?

Shikamaru: barro

Anko: -estoura veia na testa- sabe sr Nara, barro não é um metal!

Shikamaru: e quem está falando de metais?

Anko: -aponta para a lousa onde estava escrito em giz vermelho: METAIS- é a matéria que está sendo falada!

**(a partir daqui é mera ficção)**

As aulas do dia acabaram e eles foram para seus dormitórios, ninguém tinha nada para fazer, e tinham medo de sequer olhar o que tinha para o jantar, chegando no quarto:

**Dormitório feminino:**

Konan estava sentada numa carteira fazendo origamis, Ino passava creme no cabelo, Hinata assistia a um programa educativo qualquer **(quié? Eu não assisto cultura), **Temari digitava seu nome no word repetidas vezes, na verdade já estava quase na 5º folha, Sakura estava com a mãe adotiva, Tenten brincava com uma das faquinhas plásticas da escola, que por sinal, não tinha talheres de metal para evitar acidentes.

quando foi ouvida uma batida na porta, lá estava Tsunade e três outras garotas, uma usava óculos e tinha cabelo vermelho, a segunda tinha cabelos pretos até os pés e a ultima tinha também cabelos vermelhos e segurava uma flauta.

Tsunade: essas são as novas alunas, elas tiveram uns problemas e não conseguiram chegar para o primeiro dia, expliquem tudo a elas! –saiu batendo a porta-

Tenten: nossa quanta educação... Da próxima vez quebra a porta...

Konan: vocês três se apresentem...

Karin: **(pra quem ainda não conhece, ela a parece no manga, não é uma OCC)** olá meu nome é Karin, fico feliz em conhecê-las- virou a cara indo seca para se sentar em uma das camas- não tem colchão ou é só impressão minha?

Ino: bem vinda ao inferno fofa...

Tayuya: meu nome é Tayuya, sou flautista! Meus adoro comida chinesa minha cor favorita é vermelho e...

Konan: já entendemos, próxima!

Kin: olá!

Todos: ...

Kin: -sorrindo- ...

Tenten: ficamos felizes em saber tanto sobre você!

Kin: ah...é né, meu nome é Kin!

Temari: e quem se importa?...-voltando a digitar-nossa! já deu 7 folhas!

Karin: o que leva vocês a fazerem coisas tão idiotas?

Tenten: como?...

Karin: não querendo parecer chata, mas aquela garota ta assistindo cultura!- ignorando totalmente Temari que escrevia seu nome, e tenten que brincava com a faquinha.

Tenten: a tv é bloqueada, só pega cultura!

Hinata: e a in-internete é bloqueada só pega o site do colégio!

As três novatas: COMO???

Temari: também não tem água quente!

Ino: e nem colchão!

Kin: nossa gente que piada idiota! Vocês não acreditam que agente vá cair nessa, né?!?

**Cinco minutos depois**

Kin: não acredito que é verdade.

E lá estavam as três, Tayuya tocando flauta, Karin meditando e falando mantras, pelo menos até Temari lhe dar uma sapatada, e kin? Bem, ela olhava a "interessantíssima " mancha do teto.

**Dormitório masculino:**

Assim como as meninas ninguém fazia Pxxxx nenhuma, Deidara explodia pequenas bombas caseiras, Sasori brincava com uma marionete, Kankurou assistia e aprendia a meche-la, e por ai vai.

Deidara: hora do banho anjinhos! Para ser mais rápido será feito de dois em dois! Primeiro vocês delinquentezinhos matadores de aula!

Lee: nossa, Gaa-chan parece que mais alguém matou aula alem da gente!

Gaara: na verdade, ele estava falando da gente!

Lee: então vamos tomar banho juntos?

Gaara: na verdade, eu estava pensando seriamente em desobedecer ele para ter que dormir em cima de uma árvore com um cachorro raivoso em baixo...

Lee: como você é exagerado, ninguém colocaria agente para...

Gaara: cala a boca...mais uma palavra e você perde a língua!

Sasori: as bichas vão ficar ai discutindo ou vão entrar no banho?

Gaara: vamos logo...

Deidara: vocês tem 5 minutos, quando terminar esse tempo o timer do chuveiro desliga!

Gaara:não tem mais um chuveiro, só um buraco...

Deidara: nesse caso se vocês demorarem mais que isso, eu explodo a porta e vocês junto!

E eles foram para o banho, correram feito doidos, afinal, é difícil duas pessoas tomarem banho no mesmo buraco em 5 minutos, mas assim foi.

Sasori: próxima dupla, entra você ô oxigenado, junto com o emo!

Naruto: hei eu sou loiro original!

Sasuke: hei! Eu não sou emo

Sasori: sei sei, agora vai logo, seus 5 minutos estão rodando!

E mais dois correndo para o chuveiro.

Naruto: hei teme, tira essa mão daí...

Sasuke: você reparou que nós dois estamos tentando tomar banho na mesma água? Que por sinal está saindo de um buraco na parede?

Naruto: hunf, sei bem o que você tá querendo!

Sasuke: talvez queira mesmo!-virou o loiro para si e o beijou, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco negada, e a porta explodiu, todos viram a cena, e enfim...

Deidara: saiam logo daí! Se querem beijar façam isso do lado de fora!

Sasuke: "isso não deveria ser proibido?"

Todos menos Sasori, dei dei, naruto e sas**UKE**: O.O'''

Sasori: por que caxxxxx ta todo mundo impressionado? Nunca viram um beijo não? Agora andem vão logo gordinhos...

Kankurou e Chouji: O QUE?????

Deidara: vamos vamos, o tempo ta rodando!

Já esse banho para desespero das fan-girls yaoi, correu como um banho deve ser

Sasori: agora você o cachorro-boy, vai com o menino inseto!

Esse banho tambem foi normal afinal...não tinha porta!

E assim a coisa toda foi!

**Dormitório feminino**

Sakura entrou.

Sakura: konan-sempai, minha mã...quero dizer, a diretora tsunade mandou que o banho seja feito de duas em duas, para agilizar!

Konan: certo então entra você rosada com...

Ino:posso ir primeiro? Preciso tirar o creme!

Konan: creme, sei, esse troço deve ser descolorante! Mas vai logo loira do tchán entra com a rosada, vocês tem cinco minutos!

Ino: cinco minutos?? Não dá pra nada!

Konan: quatro minutos cinqüenta segundos...quarenta e nove, quarenta e oito

As duas sumiram de vista e entraram no banheiro.

Ino: ai Sakura você parece uma tabua mesmo!

Sakura: e parece que a konan tinha razão,aquilo era mesmo descolorante!

Ino: quem te perguntou, vadia?

É, foi um banho relativamente calmo...

Sakura: como você se atreve a me chamar de vadia, cachorra!

Ino: não menti, pantera-cor-de-rosa!

Sakura: aé?

Ino:é!

Voltam a tomar banho normalmente.

Sakura: Ino-chan empresta o shampoo?

Ino:claro Sa-chan!

É, realmente calmo!

Konan: agora vai você ô flautista, com a outra ruiva!

E mais um banho, calmo...

Konan: agora você o panda, vai com a do cabelo preto!

Tenten: qual das duas?

Konan: e desde quando tem mais que uma?

Hinata: eu também tenho cabelo preto!

Konan: e de onde você saiu?

Tenten: desde o primeiro dia!

Konan, e as três novatas: ÉÉÉ???

Konan: nossa garota! Também, se nem abre a boca! Mas vai logo panda com qualquer uma, a que sobrar vai com a lôra do cabelo estranho!

Temari: NOSSA 15 FOLHAS!

* * *

Fim de mais um capitulo, espero que tenham gostado!

**Aldrey-chan** que bom que gosta, se quiser eu postei uma fic só desse casal...só que não é comedia

Gaara: você não tem vergonha de fazer propaganda na cara dura?

Momo: você não tem vergonha de catar o Lee no chuveiro?

Enfim...ah al-chan não precisa de san não pode ser momo-chan mesmo!

Gaara: momo-baka se preferir!

Momo: hey!

**Lena 'Aluada'- **isso aê, não sou a única que se ferra quando é sarcástica e ninguém entende!

E sim! Atenderei a todos os pedidos possíveis, só não me deixe esquecer!

Lee: o que você comeu no almoço?

Momo: que almoço?

Lee: é parece que você vai ter que lembrar ela sim!

**Akasuna no Lihu** hum...namorada(o) é? Alguma idéia? Boto ele até com o jardineiro do visinho se vocês quiserem! E se você gosta de gaaLee vai curtir a fic

Gaara: nem que você colocasse os melhores casais alguém curtiria esse troço

Momo: malvado Ç.Ç ... enfim lihu-chan continue gostando senão você sabe o que acontece!

**xXx Gabby xXx** tadinha nada, mas enfim ai está a continuação...espero que goste!

**Paty-kun** boca de praga é pouco para aquele lá!, enfim que bom que está gostando, continue assim!

**Uchiha ju- **nhaaa eu não sirvo pra capítulos grandes, mas eu posto varias vezes na semana, enfim...sasunaru? na-não... serio mesmo, nem ia dar afinal? Que idéia eu teria, fazer eles se beijarem no chuveiro?

Enfim, desculpe a brincadeira e está ai seu pedido atendido!

**Pop-chan-** casais? Até agora vai ter:

Sasunaru, gaalee, shikatema, sakuino, shinokiba, kakairu e...até agora só... que bomque gostou

bjO

e sabem o maldito botão roxo? Então...vocês vão aperta-lo, por que EU quero U.ú

bjkas


	7. gincana

**Sasuke pov on**

Novo dia após uma noite não muito agradável, banhos frios são terríveis sabe?, mas não era esse o maior problema, o maior era, aquilo não era um chuveiro era um buraco na pxxxx da parede!, e o pior, hoje alem de tudo, não temos porta, ta a culpa foi em parte minha, mas não pensei que aquele idiota explodiria mesmo a porta, inocência minha afinal, ele já tinha explodido uma, e é graças a isso que tinha um buraco na parede em vez de um chuveiro, e essa historia de pontos, quando vamos ter a chance de ganhar algum? E tem mais um problema, um problema que está afetando a todos, principalmente aquele gordo, ninguém consegue comer a comida do pirulito e da montanha azul

**Sasuke pov off**

**

* * *

**

**Tenten pov**

Não que seja algo tão drástico afinal, não temos sequer água quente mas, ta faltando comida, sim comida! Não que não estejam nos dando mas, aquilo não é comestível, eu tenho medo do que eles põem naquilo, outro dia boiou um papel, tinha cara de papel higiênico por sinal, não que eu faça questão de saber, afinal fui obrigada a comer um pouco para não morrer!

**Tenten pov off**

Manhã de quinta feira, quadra:

Temari: eu to com fome!

Neji: como se fosse só você!

Sakura: como minha mãe é diretora eu como com ela!

Chouji: minha mãe está trabalhando na cozinha da outra unidade, por isso eu como lá!

Todos menos chouji e Sakura: COMÉ? Nós queremos também!

Itachi: problema o de vocês!

Neji: ótimo problema nosso mas quem é você

Itachi: professor substituto de educação física!

Todos: como?...

Kankurou: o que aconteceu com a "besta verde"?

Itachi: é feio chamar seu professor de besta garoto ... menos quinze pontos!

Kankurou: que? Mas ele mesmo se intitulo assim!

Itachi: discutindo com o professor, menos vinte pontos!

Meninos: cala a boca Magda!...

Neji: mas enfim o que aconteceu com o professor?

Itachi: ele perdeu uma aposta para o professor de matemática, e foi correndo até a patagônia!

Todos: onde fica a patagônia?

Itachi: perguntem para o seu professor de geografia!

Naruto: pelo menos não tem como ele ser pior que o antigo!

**Flashback**

Gai: corram com a forca da juventude!

Sakura: mas já estamos correndo há 1 hora com esse touro atrás da gente!

Gai: tem razão da próxima vez devo trazer um animal mais rápido!talvez um guepardo!

Ino: mas esse é um dos felinos mais rápidos!

Gai: nesse caso que bom que vocês não são felinos, senão ele seria mais rápido que vocês! Hei! Cuidado garoto, ou o touro te chifra! –chicoteia o touro- MAIS RAPIDO!

**Flashback off**

Kiba: você tem um guepardo?

Itachi: não!

Kiba: então com certeza ele é melhor do que o antigo!

Itachi: hoje na aula faremos uma gincana! E não terá aula, essa gincana valerá pontos, e no final cada dupla deve juntar os próprios pontos com o do resto dos membros do mesmo sexo, e melhorar o dormitório! Se quiserem ganhar, invejem, odeiem, fujam fujam e...

Temari: tem certeza que ele é melhor que o Gai?

Todos: não sei...

10 minutos depois:

Itachi: e por fim, odeiem e invejem! Agora vamos montar as duplas!

Naruto e sasuke

Sakura e Ino

Kankurou e Kin

Temari e Shikamaru

Tayuya e Karin

Sai e Hinata

Tenten e Neji

Gaara e Lee

Shino e Kiba

Ino: até ai entendemos mas, o que vamos fazer?

Itachi: tem professores e monitores escondidos pela escola, achem-os, eles lhe darão tarefas, você as faz e eles te darão os pontos, isso é simples!e o primeiro a lhe dar uma tarefa sou eu!

Kiba: o que temos que fazer?

Itachi: ache os professores e monitores escondidos pela escola! Eles lhe dirão por que quando os acharem!

Kiba: mas já sabemos o por que!

Itachi: então chispa daqui pirralhada!

Sakura: como vamos reconhecer os monitores?

Itachi: eles seguram uma placa escrito monitor

Sakura: sério?

Itachi: não, mas é fácil, qualquer adulto nessa merda é um monitor!

Sakura:é?

Itachi:...é!

Todos se dispersam para a tal gincana!

Lee: Gaa-chan, se você fosse um professore onde se esconderia?

Gaara: Lee, eu não sou um professor e não estou me escondendo!

Lee: Gaa-chan, você é sempre tão grosso!

Gaara: espere até estarmos sozinhos e você vai ver o que é grosso

Lee: Gaa-chan!

Gaara:...

Lee: está ouvindo Gaara?

Gaara: ouvindo o que?

Lee: essa voz! Deve ser um adulto!

Voz: ah minhas preciosas venham comigo! Vou rega-las, cuidar bem de vocês, ah preciosas, vamos! Mostrem-me como se faz!

Gaara: acho melhor não interrompe-lo!

Lee: e por que?

Gaara: -cochicha-

Lee: - O\\\\\\\\\\\\\O

Gaara:entendeu?

Lee: uhum!

Gaara: -espiando - mas lá só tem um coqueiro e umas flores!

O coqueiro se vira e mostra um rosto, metade branco, metade preto.

Zetsu: vocês devem ser alunos, querem pontos?

Gaara: o senhor é metade de cada cor, e tem folhas em você!

Zetsu: -tira as folhas de dentro da roupa- algo errado em tomar sol acidentalmente com uma revista cobrindo só metade do seu rosto? Agora digam, querem os pontos ou preferem continuar dormindo no chão?

Lee: queremos os pontos!

Zetsu: então vocês vão limpar as preciosas- aponta as flores-

Gaara: certo! Mas como assim limpa-las?

Zetsu: -entrega um pedaço de algodão- de pétala em pétala

Lee:mas devem ter umas 1000 flores ai!

Gaara: isso deve dar mais de 10.000 pétalas!

Zetsu: eu não pedi que me dessem aulas de matemática, agora vão limpar!

Gaara e Lee: -limpando-

Enquanto isso

Shino: kiba, precisamos achar algum professor logo, quanto antes acharmos mais gente poderemos achar, e mais coisas fazer, e mais pontos ter e...

Kiba: ta já entendi!

Shino:...

Kiba:...

Shino...

Kiba:...

Shino: olha lá! É o cozinheiro!

Kiba: ele serve?

Shino: ele vai servir!

Foram até Kisame.

Kisame:então vocês querem uma tarefa?

Kiba:isso

Kisame: então vocês vão limpar o lago!

Kiba: aqui tem um lago?

Kisame: -aponta um córrego- de onde você acha que vem o almoço de vocês!

Shino: naquele lugar não há peixes "tem muito lixo"

Kisame: então o que era aquilo que vocês comeram?

Kiba: "acho que a tenten estava certa sobre o papel higienico"

* * *

Fim de mais um capitulo desculpem a demora -.-' é que as aulas voltaram, mas enfim, ai está, espero que gostem!

* * *

Reviews:

**Na-san **não fique anciosa, ai está ele! Espero que goste!

**nandinhabaka-chan: **eu não gosto tanto assim de sasu x naru...ita x naru é legal! Ai está o capitulo, espero que goste e o itachi está ai!

**Paty-kon-chan: **ai está o itakity...espero que continue gostando e lendo e o principal, comentando!

**Lary-Hyuuga **ai está, continuada!

**Hikari Kaoru **se eu fosse você não teria bebido, sabe os peixes, então xD!

**Lena 'Aluada' **realmente todos gostaram do banho! Enfim ai está o capitulo novo

**Akasuna no Lihu** o saso-chan é do deidei, quem interferir terá!

Deidara: ART IS A BANG!

Momo: yeah!, mas talvez eu faça alguma cena sim!

**Liih12 **amou é? Espero que continue amando bjo da momo

**Narunekogirl **aháááá eu estou nos favoritos!!! pulando por ai arigatoooo

**Rocks Leely **não muito mas eles até estão comendo (pelo menos até descobrirem o que tem dentro)

**Pop-chan: **realmente mas eu sei quem já comentou de outra forma, o nick de vcs pessoinhas o word não aceita, e para remover hiperlink(sim eu copio e colo o nick de vcs) o word precisa aceitar, isso quer dizer se o word aceita! É porque já comentou!

E pode chamar de momo-chan sim fofa!

'**GaaraS2Lee'** mas é que não teve nada demais, senão demoraria, e o sasu-chan e naru-chan não teriam porta desde o inicio, mas enfim, as meninas se ferraram mesmo, e eu já escrevi 7 paginas do word de thais no note do papi numa viagem que não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer no hotel!


	8. mais um pouco de gincana

**eu realmente demorei para postar, então vocês podem me tacar pedras, sapatos e tomates, mas a culpa nãoétoda minha, alguemreparou que o f/f deu pau ontem, ou foi só comigo?**

**

* * *

**

Neji e Tenten andavam procurando pelos monitores ou professores, sem muito sucesso, não viam ninguém a um bom tempo, e o jardim da escola parecia não ter fim.

Tenten:-Neji...

Neji-que foi?

Tenten-se chegarmos, alguma hora ao muro do colégio, poderíamos pulá-lo e sumir daqui!

Neji-e chegar em casa e ser trazido pelos nossos pais de volta...que ótima idéia Tenten...

Tenten-como você é chato, foi só uma idéia!

Neji-uma das mais idiotas e...-neji tropeçou e magicamente como naqueles romances toscos, virou o pé impossibilitando-o de andar- ai!

Tenten-se machucou?

Neji-não consigo andar!(**Gaara: isso não costuma acontecer com as mulheres nos romances? Em vez dos homens? Momo: é? E quem liga?)**

Tenten abaixou-se para ajudar o amigo, mas como ela ainda é mulher, e é fraca, pelo menos para levantar o amigo que é mais pesado que ela, sentou-se ao lado dele.

15 minutos depois

Neji-você tem um sete?

Tenten-não...

Os dois estavam sentados jogando cartas

Kisame: vocês não deveriam estar na gincana?

Neji: virei o pé, não consigo andar, ela não agüenta meu peso, e está doendo muito!

Kisame: ah ta, nesse caso tudo bem...-e foi embora deixando os dois lá

Neji: ele não deveria ajudar os alunos machucados?

Tenten: TRUCO!

Neji: não estávamos jogando truco!

Tenten: serio?

* * *

Dentro de um dos prédios da escola:

Ino: sakura, tem certeza que tem alguém aqui?

Sakura: não...

Ino: então o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Sakura: quer mesmo saber?

Ino: claro!-sorriu maliciosa-

Sakura: eu deixei um gatinho que eu encontrei aqui, vou ver se ele está bem!

Ino: como?

Sakura: um gato Ino, aquele animal, peludo, com quatro patas um rabo, uma tromba...

Ino: sakura, gatos não tem trombas...

Sakura: então o que era aquilo?

* * *

Na quadra:

Hinata: Sai!

Sai: o que?

Hinata: n-não falei com você, estava mandando ele sair!-aponta para o lado onde não tinha nada-

Sai: Oh, monga, não tem nada ai!

Hinata: como não...-olha para o lado- mas estava aqui!

Algo sai da parede e toma forma:

Zetsu: mais alguns alunos, querem pontos?

Sai e Hinata: como você fez aquilo?

Zetsu: querem os pontos ou vão ficar perguntando o óbvio?

Sai: certo, o que que nós temos que fazer?

Zetsu: estão vendo aquela muda? Plantem-na! Volto daqui a umas horas para ver se já terminaram!

Hinata: não precisamos de tanto tempo para plantar uma muda!

Zetsu: precisam sim!-e voltou a se fundir com a parede e sumir-

Hinata catou a planta, que tinha uma cúpula em cima, essa cúpula se abriu revelando uma planta carnívora, e os cipós dela se enrolaram em seus braços.

Hinata: Sai!!!

Sai:-ouvindo musica virado para a parede- quem será que ela está mandando sair dessa vez?

* * *

**Esse capitulo ficou extremamente curto, me desculpem, ando sem idéias para essa fic, se alguém tiver alguma mande por favor!**

* * *

Responder reviews!

**Fafi Raposinha **não se preocupe por que terá kakairu sim! Inferno?

Tsunade: você acha um inferno garota? –veste o uniforme na fifi- agora você está nele!

**Schne Hissi: **você gosta delas? –olhinhos brilhando- brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ah e vai ter yuri sim, nem que eu tenha que escrever com meu próprio sangue!

Lee: para que se você tem o pc?

Momo: fica quieto, isso foi só para dar drama!

**Lena 'Aluada' **nhaaa coitados nada o.o' e eu estou cogitando a possibilidade do gaara...

Todos: -atirando pedras, sapatos e tomates na momo-

Momo: hei! Aquietem o facho...

**Akasuna no Lihu **nho boa sorte para tu e BANG!

Deidara: momo, tire ela daqui

Momo: hei calminha aê!

Deidara: não quero que roubem o danna-chorando no ombro da momo-

Momo-afaga- não vão, não vão...agora para de chorar!

**Na-san:**eu sempre pensei que a patagônia tinha algo a ver com patos...oO

Mas sim...é muito longe...

**Rock's Leely: **nhooo um dia saberemos se é mesmo grosso

Gaara; vocês estão duvidando?

Momo: não,não O.O

Bjo leely-chan, antes que eu tenha que mudar o rating da fic

**Hikari Kaoru: **nho que bom que gostou!

Flores: ...

Momo: D

Flores: ...

Momo: ¬¬

Flores: ...

Momo: BANG!

Flores: x.x

Momo:é a vida D

**Pop-chan:** e como o casal principal dessa budega! Vão se ferrar ainda mais!

Agora hora de morfar!

Alguém: fala errada idiota...

Momo: opa! Enfim deixem reviews!


	9. a gincana não vai acabar não momo?

Kiba: você pode por favor deixar essas malditas formigas, e me ajudar a procurar pelos professores?

Shino: você pisou na casa delas, seria educado ajuda-las a reconstruir!

Kiba enquanto corria acabou acidentalmente pisando num formigueiro, Shino se abaixou e começou a "ajudar" as formigas, sendo picado diversas vezes, mas não dando muita atenção a isso

Kiba: foda-se se eu pisei no maldito formigueiro! Elas podem reconstruir isso SOZINHAS não precisam de NÓS para isso...

Shino: você deveria respeitar mais os pequenos seres!eles podem ser muito intere...

Kiba: quero mais é que se...

Shino:também não deveria falar tantos palavrões...

Kiba: você é o que afinal? Minha mãe?

Shino: eu tenho cara de mulher?

Kiba: você não tem sequer cara de gente!

Shino: ...

Kiba: ...

Shino: ...

Kiba: desculpa, acho que eu exagerei! Você parece gente sim!

Shino: sério?

Kiba: _"é claro que não esquisito"_ claro!

Shino:- virou-se para o formigueiro voltando a tentar coloca-lo de volta no seu estado normal-

Kiba:-sentou-se ao lado do outro- você não quer mesmo um chuveiro quente ou uma cama?

Shino: não...

Kiba: COMO?!?!?!? Você é anormal...

Shino: sou?

Kiba_: "claro que não, você só está ajudando FORMIGAS a reconstruírem um FORMIGUEIRO e sendo picado, só nesse tempo eu contei zoófilo e masoquista!"_ um pouco

Shino: ...se você quer tanto vamos atrás dos professores – levantou-se-

Kiba: aleluia! E...- olhou para as mãos do amigo que sangravam das picadas de formiga- **(Gaara: eram formigas monstro?) (momo: -pega uma saúva e joga dentro da calça do Gaara- não, eram só saúvas) **sua mão está sangrando!

Shino: "_MINHA NOSSA! NÃO ME DIGA e depois eu sou o estranho"_ eu sei...

Kiba: você deveria cuidar disso minha vó falava que era bom passar folha de...de...acho que era laranja, não! ...era...

Shino:...certo, entendi, mas não vou passar folha alguma...

Kiba: mas você não pode deixar assim...

Shino: dá um beijinho que sara...

Kiba: como??? Você acha que eu vou beijar sua mão? Ela ta cheia de terra e_..."mesmo que não estivesse" _

Shino: então por que não beija em outro lugar? (**n/a: ooc? Magééééééna nega)**

Kiba: o que você ta pensando? Eu...-encarou-o um pouco até que aproximou-se dele lhe dando um selinho-

Shino: na verdade era só uma piada!...- inexpressividade mais piada é igual a mal entendido...

Kiba:...

Shino:...

Kiba: eu achei que você estava falando sério ...

Shino: é?

Kiba: putz você realmente me irrita, vamos logo atrás do maldito professor...

Andaram, andaram...andaram...até encontrarem dois homens, um mascarado, com uma maleta de dinheiro, e um com o cabelo "a-vaca-lambeu" discutindo...

Hidan: eu vou oferecê-lo para jashin...

Kakuzu: eu já disse, ele vai ser o almoço da criançada amanhã, você tem noção do preço da carne?

Hidan: eu matei ele, eu vou usa-lo

Kakuzu: eu disse que ele é o almoço então ele É O ALMOÇO entendeu agora?

Os homens discutiam olhando para um rato morto no meio da grama, e se continuassem a discutir tanto, o almoço de amanhã estaria decomposto antes mesmo de ir para a panela...

Kiba: agora eu sei de onde veio aquela orelha...(**vide: capitulo 4)**

Shino: um rato para ser bom tem que estar frsco...

Kiba: um rato para estar bom tem que estar fora da panela...

Shino: se as cobras comem ratos, porque não podemos comer?

Kiba: por que não somos ratos...

Hidan: porra Kakuzu, larga esse maldito rato!

Kiba: HEI VOCÊS, fazem parte do pessoal da gincana?

Kakuzu: sim...

Kiba: ahá! E o que temos que fazer para ganhar os pontos?...

Kakuzu: me dê 15.000, quero em dólares...

Kiba: como eu vou conseguir tanto dinheiro?

Hidan: se prostitua...

Shino: mesmo assim, demoraria para conseguir 15.000 dólares.

Kakuzu: tem 10 reais?

Kiba: tenho 5...

Kakuzu: serve!

E com isso Shino e Kiba são os primeiros a ganharem pontos...

Enquanto isso...

Hinata: SAIIIIII me ajuuudaaaa!!!

Sai:-olha para trás- Hinata? Por que não me chamou?

Hinata: ...

Começou uma luta épica, aterradora, linda, entre dois gladiadores e um leão feroz...

Tá, a Hinata e o Sai lutaram coma planta!

No fim, tinha uma muda plantada, e dois estudantes exaustos...

Zetsu: parece que vocês conseguiram!aqui os pontos, entregue esse papel para a diretora.

Era uma folha branca com um carimbo com o nome de Zetsu, cada professor tinha um, e uma pessoa não poderia pegar pontos com o mesmo professor duas vezes, na folha estava escrito o numero dois.

Hinata: quanto vale isso?

Zetsu: dois pontos...

Hinata: o que dá para fazer com dois pontos?

Zetsu: dá pra comprar uma trufa, não era dois pontos ano passado, esse ano é três, é não dá para fazer nada!

Hinata: TUDO AQUILO QUE FIZEMOS PARA NADA?

Zetsu:claro que não! Foi por dois pontos, se juntarem um dia talvez tenham 10...

Hinata: o que dá para fazer com 10 pontos?

Zetsu: acho que talvez um yakult, não espera, um yakult é 15...

Sai: vamos Hinata-san...-segurou a garota-

Hinata: eu vou te matar cabeça de palmeira!

**Fim de mais um capitulo, espero realmente que estejam gostando,e quanto a outra fic, por problemas de criatividade acho que vou para-la...**

* * *

Agora responder reviews:

**Schne Hissi: **boa pergunta querida, a que será que eles jogavam? Ah! Mas com sangue fica mais dramático sabe?

bjO e continue acompanhando as fics...

**Lena 'Aluada': **não fofa, curto é apelido carinhoso...

**paty-kon-chan: **claro que perdôo –taca o chicote longe- ah,que bom que você está gostando, e aquilo que a Sakura achou...It's secret dear

**Fafi Raposinha: **mocinha de filme americano? Deus quem ta fazendo comedia aqui sou eu ou você? Me rachei...

Tsunade: -taca um barril de sopa- agora coma tudo fafi, o tobi fez com carinho...e sabemos que foi seu irmão...claro que sabemos...

**Uchiha ju: **vai ter kakairu sim! E Itakisa eu gosto simmmm muito por sinal

**Akasuna no Lihu: **fale baixo o deidara pode ouvir...

_Eu estou ouvindo tuuuudo...momooooo, lihuuuu seven dayssss, seven daaaays -_voz do alem-

Momo:-gritando-

Deidara:-sai de trás da cortina- momo, o objetivo era assustar a lihu...não você...

**Rocks Leely: **pode falar que eu não vou te chingar, tenho meus assistentes para fazerem isso, assim eu fico parecendo educada!

**Pop-chan: **repita! Repita mesmo! Continue repetindo, eu amo essa frase...


	10. alguem conseguiu pontos!

**Não eu não morri...i.i**

**Desculpem pela demora do capitulo**

**Falta de criatividade e logo em seguida veio a semana de provas...desculpem mesmo -.-**

* * *

Kankurou: Oh cabeluda, você tem certeza que tem alguém aqui?

Kin: se eu tivesse, você acha que eu teria dito que eu acho?

Kankurou: que beleza heim garota!

Kin: você reclama mas também não está ajudando. Inútil!

Kankurou: eu vou te mostrar quem é inútil!- ia para cima da garota quando caem os 2 num buraco-

Kin: mas que Porra é essa afinal?

Kankurou: -desmaiado-

Kin: oh barbie, acorda aê...-tapas na cara do kankurou-

Kankurou: barbie é a mãe falou?

??: Uga!

??2: Uga, Uga!

Kankurou e Kin olham para cima onde tem alguns homens com lanças e mascaras africanas e roupinha de palmeira.

Kin: mas que ...

Kankurou: aquilo são indios?

Kin: não fofo, aquilo são focas, e estamos no atlântico!

Kankurou: te focas no atlântico?

Kin: e quem se importa?

Kankurou: nossa! São índios mesmo!

Kin: Meu Deus! Quem se importa com o que são, estamos preso num buraco como pode piorar?

Kankurou: poderia chover – trovão chuva-

Kin: mais alguma coisa pode piorar?

??: almoço!!!!

Kin: claro que pode! Eles podem ser canibais!

Kankurou: porra! São índios canibais de verdade! Vou pegar minha câmera!

Kin: você não tem nada melhor pra pensar quando está dentro da armadilha de canibais?

Kankurou: era para ter?

* * *

Tayuya: Karin-chan!! Olha lá! Acho que é uma pessoa!

Karin: ondeee??

Tayuya: lá ó!

Karin: tem certeza que você não precisa de um óculos?

Tayuya: não, porque?

Karin: porque você apontou para 7 postes, e agora apontou para uma palmeira!

Tayuya: mas eu tenho certeza que vi se mexendo!

Karin: não, você não viu, e sabe por que não viu? Por que palmeiras não se mexem!

-palmeira dá um passo para o lado-

Karin: -O.O-

Tayuya: eu disse!!!-correndo até a palmeira- olá dona palmeira! Como vai a senhora?

Karin: ela não vai responder, palmeiras não falam!

Zetsu: senhora palmeira é o caralho falou?

Karin: é um homem!

Zetsu: isso mesmo garota! Eu sou uma planta macho falou!

Tayuya: mas plantas não teem sexo!

Zetsu: isso que dizer que... A MAMÃE MENTIU PRA MIM!!!!

Tayuya: -abraça zetsu- eu entendo sua dor, uma vez minha mãe me disse que eu não podia tocar Tuba as 3 da manhã no prédio...

Zetsu; e quem liga pra você?-empurra a garota-

Tayuya: ninguém me ama?

Minhoca: eu amo!

-vem passarinho e come a minhoca-

Karin: é eu acho que não sobrou ninguém!

Minhoca [2: eu amo!!!

Tayuya: casa comigo?

Minhoca 2: caso!

Karin: -esmaga a minhoca- caham, como eu disse, não sobrou ninguém!

Tayuya: ç.ç

Karin: enfim, palmeira, o que temos que fazer para ganhar os pontos?

Zetsu: -cochicha-

Karin: O///////O eu não vou fazer isso

5 minutos depois

Tayuya e Karin, dançando balé vestidas de flor

Zetsu: liiiindo! Agora girem!

-giram-

Zetsu: agora pulem!

-pulam-

Zetsu: agora vai, todo mundo só na fotosintese!!!

Tayuya: lamento, não temos cloroplastro!

Zetsu: eu disse FOTOSSINTESE! Vocês querem os pontos ou não?

Karin: mas não tem como agente fazer fotossíntese!

Zetsu: ótimo, ficam sem pontos –indo embora-

Karin: -segura pela gola- OLHA AQUI PALMEIRA eu acabei de dançar balé vestida de flor, e essa roupa PINICA! Você vai nos dar os pontos, e vai dar agora se não quiser virar a salada do almoço de amanhã!

Zetsu: SALADA??? Sua DESNATURADA falando desse jeito da chacina da minha família? Você não tem coração? Não se importa com o sentimento alheio?-lagrima nos olhos-

Karin: pra falar a verdade, não! Agora passa os pontos

Zetsu: -entrega 70 pontos-

Tayuya: o que dá pra comprar com isso?

Zetsu: talvez uma barra de chocolate...não a barra é 90!

Karin: COMÉ? Quanto é o banho quente?

Zetsu: 1.222!

Karin: então é exatamente isso que você vai nos dar!

Karin e Tayuya: TEREMOS BANHO QUENTE!!!!

* * *

Ino: mas que porra é essa!

Sakura: não fala assim do gato,Ino!

Ino: essa coisa não é um gato! Ela tem uma tromba!

Sakura: como você é preconceituosa!

Ino: Sakura, isso ai é...é...sei lá o que é isso, larga isso!

Sakura: é só um gato!

Ino: não, não é!

Sakura: vai discutir comigo?

Zelador: vocês duas podem largar o Dumbo?

Sakura:qual o nome do gato?

Zelado: não é um gato sua anta! É um elefante de pelúcia!

Sakura: então é por isso que é felpudo que nem um gato!

Ino: pelúcia? Sakura sua...

Sakura: olha, uma ovelha com um sininho!

Ino:garota! Larga essa cascavel!

* * *

**o cap está realmente curto mas prometo que posto mais amanhã...e desculpem a demora de novo**

* * *

Responder reviews:

**Pop-chan **deus, chegou especialmente para a sua volta do curso xD

**Fafi Raposinha: -**acha o zetsu no buraco...-

Zetsu: aqui eu estou escondido daquela louca?-chorando-

xD

**paty-kon-chan **claro que eles brigam pelo rato, você já viu o preço da carne? xD

**Schne Hissi: **agora você já sabe quanto é o banho quente xDD

**Hikari Kaoru **mestra! . vamos pegar mais money emprestado sim?

E é assim mesmo o famoso cabelo a vaca lembeu!

**Lena 'Aluada' **e a vingança veio pela Karin xD

**Na-san: **e terá yuri, relaxa Beesha! Espero que esteja gostando na-channn!

**Uchiha ju: **e não parei . desculpa a demora oks?

**Akasuna no Lihu: **-deidara se algema com lihu- assim que acabar a fic, você morre, e nem um segundo a mais entendeu?

**GaaLee: **você prefere a taturana ao rato? Sei não -.- os dois são horríveis pode apostar

**Rock's Leely: **tsunade: o que você tem contra os ratos? –serve um prato da sopa pra leely- coma!

**Gabby-chan n.n: **ShikaTema é o próximo capitulo, eu juro D

**Carou-chan: **que bom que você ta gostando fofa, obrigada pela review

bjO

**Gu3Mii: **e ai está! Continuada! Acompanhe sim okay?

Deixem reviews ou essa porra para entenderam?


	11. Aviso

Aviso

Aviso

Esta fic **NÃO** será continuadaacabou totalmente a criatividade para ela

na verdade eu não vou escrever mais nada que tenha mais de 2 capitulos

não consigo terminar, acabam as ideias na metade.

tambem não vou criar grandes desculpas aqui, só peço que me perdoem.

me desculpem.

mãããssss vou deixar a fic no ar e se um dia a criatividade surgir eu prometo continuar Ok'z?


End file.
